


长歌当哭【捌】

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [2]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: 1938年前后。





	长歌当哭【捌】

**Author's Note:**

> 1938年前后。

温婉的唱腔重新在脑袋里清晰起来的时候，展耀才察觉有些冷。从高耸入云的山峰上跌落下来不过一晃眼的功夫，浑身淋漓的汗液已经被偷偷从半开的窗户溜进来的风吹的发凉了。饶是身体健壮，也禁不住冷颤一下。  
“小白。。”  
白羽瞳眼看着展耀一双桃花眼虚空的半睁半合，修长的身体慵懒的躺在自己的眼皮底下，健康、修长、弹性的男性身躯毫无保留的坦露在眼前，喃喃自语般的在高潮过后的余韵中嘀咕着什么。  
白羽瞳微微皱了皱眉，俯下了身去将耳朵凑向了展耀，企图听听他在说些什么。可展耀对于他的靠近似乎没有感知，被封闭在自我的世界里。漂亮的唇形带着些红肿，开开合合。  
“我会死的。。”  
不知何事远处突兀的响起了枪声，好似是被人当头泼了桶凉水，白羽瞳几乎沉浸在眼前美妙的视觉感官中的神智惊叫着重新跳跃起来。  
“若不亲自去到广州，我会死的，白羽瞳。”展耀一字一句口齿清晰。  
我会终日惴惴不安，抑郁到死。  
「一边儿燕喃喃软又甜 一边儿莺呖呖脆又圆。」  
窗外的软腔不受影响依旧唱着，听在白羽瞳的耳朵里却变成了轰鸣一片。亦或者白羽瞳根本就没听见那抑抑洋洋的曲儿，所有都被展耀如同平地惊雷般的一句话给淹没了，他的脑袋里现在只有轰炸过后嗡嗡的耳鸣声。  
白羽瞳满心满怀里都是展耀抱紧他时心脏跳动的频率，是展耀软在他怀里时软糯的呻吟，是展耀亲吻着他满脸的泪水，是展耀嘴里汁液的甜腻，谁料的还没来的及把胸膛暖热，那些和美就被一把撕掉了。  
而那罪魁祸首还是展耀本人。  
白羽瞳一时间失聪，他霍然低头，呆愣木然的看着展耀依旧念叨着什么，却连展耀再说什么也听不见了。耳里的嗡鸣逐渐消失，取而代之的是自己越来越大的喘息声。  
胸膛里空空一片，他的五脏六腑都被展耀掏了个空，现下里喘一口气，可不就只能听见它在空荡荡的胸膛里撞击的回音。  
你可知道你说的是什么？  
你那哪是去死，你那是揣着我的心，我的肝，我的肺，你要带着它去哪啊？  
终于展耀又贴过来，把手盖在他眼睛上，嘴唇轻轻的在脸颊碰触，又熨帖在唇上缓缓磨蹭。视线都挡住的时候，白羽瞳这才被叫回了魂，浑身冷汗。展耀手心的暖热透过薄薄的眼皮传递过来，白羽瞳动了动眼球，前展是漆黑一片，望不到边也游不出界的海。  
“小白，算我欠你，要是这辈子还不了，我下辈子还你行吗？”  
展耀的声音再次从天而降，在亲吻中变得含混不清。他几近讨好一般的将舌尖伸到白羽瞳的唇齿间，希望再次挑起对方对自己的兴趣。如他所愿，白羽瞳总算是有了点反应，用手垫在了展耀的脑后将人禁锢住，右手滑到了股缝间。  
下辈子？  
展耀一声声的小白叫的白羽瞳心里堵得慌，所有的烟雾从展耀在他心里燎的火上升起，堆满了胸腔，几乎溢出胸口。一张开嘴，那些委屈无奈苦涩恼怒就会呼啸而出。好在青年甜软的唇堵在出口，算是相安无事。  
这尘世茫茫，我若抓不紧你的手随即就被万人冲开，那下辈子又是怎么个虚无的空头支票。  
他为展耀生气的次数太多了，两人为分歧争执的次数也太多了，展耀打击他刺激他的次数也太多了，偏偏甜蜜的时间太少。打从这场荒谬的性爱一开场他就应该抱着心如死灰的觉悟才对，不料的是偏偏展耀在这仅有的缠绵中还要鞭尸。  
“你要知道。。”白羽瞳动了动唇，喉结滚动一下，在亲密的间隙里长长的叹了口气，“你这是一尸两命啊。。”  
你要是死了，我还怎么活。  
“那我保证，我保证。”展耀也没在意白羽瞳的动作，忙不迭的松开手，一脸的焦急和恳切。“我保证我活着回来，回来我就听你的，这辈子咱们俩再也不分开。”  
展耀想不出要怎么向白羽瞳表达他的忠心和诚意，他想学着人把手举在耳边发个誓，最好再加上点狠毒的词语咒自己如有违背就肠穿腹烂死无全尸。然而展耀还在有些苦恼的皱着眉头想着词的时候，白羽瞳倒是开口了。  
“一辈子就够了么？”  
白羽瞳咧着嘴看着展耀，那句话悠悠然的传到耳朵边。青年的心脏随着白羽瞳的话莫名收紧，又瞬间被疏放开好像全身的血液循环都随之加快，带着一点点过速的心跳和眩晕，无法应答。  
“我不够啊。。耀儿。”  
举在耳边的手被白羽瞳扯下来十指交扣，力气就这么慢慢的被吸走一样，看着对方慢慢贴过来的脸，就这么心甘情愿的献出自己的唇，整个人防护大开的等着对方攻占侵略。  
不够啊。。  
唇舌纠缠，两个人较着劲一般互不相让的争夺着主动权，急促的喘息稍微分开了一会平复呼吸却在彼此对视的眼睛中看见了火热的自己，于是又迫不及待的贴近，索取。  
怎么样都不够。  
在并不宽敞的床上，亲吻的难以分离的两个人体内都咆哮喧嚣着这样的声音，叫嚣着说不够，不够，还不够。  
我们才刚刚开始，好不容易才听到了他的心思，好不容易才抓到了他的手，好不容易才听他说要在一起。那些苦痛太稠，思念太浓，煎熬太久，伤悲太多，这一点点的甜蜜，这一些些的亲密，根本就不够。  
白羽瞳顺从的依着展耀手忙脚乱的把他身上的薄衫扯下来，两只手只是离开了一瞬间又迫不及待的贴到肌肤上狠狠的揉捏。光滑的皮肉被捏起了一块块红斑，在紧扣的指间泛白又在松开的瞬间充血，白羽瞳乍一放纵下手太狠，展耀也不阻止，半眯着双眼低声嘤咛。  
我根本要不够！  
要不够你追随的目光，要不够你爱恋的心情，要不够你伸向我的双手，要不够你敞开的怀抱，要不够与你日日缠绵。  
火热的下身被人握住，突如其来的刺激让白羽瞳猛地睁开了眼睛，大口的喘息着用开始泛溢水汽的眼睛看向忙着取悦自己欲望的青年。展耀垂着眼睑微微抿着嘴唇，手上抚弄的动作不停，认真的模样一下下撩拨着白羽瞳身体里压抑的火，终于在展耀想要把把他的裤子都扯下来的时候腾的一下燃烧起来，燎原之势等来了东风，一举爆发再不可挡。  
不够啊，耀儿你那轻微的攻势根本就不够满足。亲吻不够，抚摸不够，做爱不够。就算把你榨光吸干，就算把你拆卸入腹，就算把你融到自己的血肉身体里去，还是不够！  
「一边蝶飞舞，往来在花丛间。一边蜂儿逐趁，眼花缭乱。」  
展耀半曲的身体有些累，偷了个空隙瞥向暂时休战的白羽瞳，对方正眯着眼睛跪在上方打量着自己，没有温柔的笑容也没有宠溺的眼神，像是正盯着猎物等待适当的时机准备一举攻占而下，带着些微的凛然和冷酷。  
他是认真的。  
那是白羽瞳认真的表现，认真的投入到要完全的俘获展耀这场斗争当中去了，要完完全全的取得胜利，不留你任何逃窜的机会。  
瞅见展耀抬眼看他，白羽瞳嘴角一咧，伸手把展耀额前凌乱的碎发撸到了上面，凑到近前和他四目相对。距离太近以至于展耀的眼睛一时无法对焦，等到再次将视线调整好，视野里只有白羽瞳漆黑的眼瞳，以及眼瞳里倒印的独一无二占据了整个世界的自己。  
你是我的。是我一个人的，再也不允许谁来碰触，不会交给任何别人去保护。  
我要在你身上，心上，烙满我的痕迹，直到你求饶，直到你忍受不了要将我推开，我还是不能放手。这就是我的爱。  
修长的手指顺着股间的缝隙探入了密地，白羽瞳颇有暗示意味的用指腹在入口来回揉了两圈，清晰的感觉到颤动的皱褶和下意识的紧缩。  
展耀，你敢要么？  
你敢要，我就敢给。即使遍体鳞伤，即便死无葬身，我陪你！  
“来啊。”青年怔愣片刻，忽而又笑了出来。微张的双唇带着不可战胜的骄傲和自信，吐出这么两个字。  
谁怕谁。  
展耀泄过一次有些虚软，快感再次来临变得格外的容易和敏感。身前的性器被人照料的心满意足，挺翘在空中不停的吐着露珠，几乎是料想不到的速度就已经在鼓动着喷薄而出，展耀觉得有些丢脸，用胳膊挡在了眼睛上遮住一半脸。  
像是快乐轻盈的飞到云彩里的感官忽然被身下突然的侵入拉扯了下来，展耀抬起胳膊微微蹙着眉看过去，白羽瞳正把涂了药膏的手指慢慢的挤进自己身后，一点一点的磨蹭着，似乎是对于这种紧致也有些难耐而呼吸粗重。  
尽量的放松了身体，敏感的感觉到带着微凉软膏的手指正在体内小心翼翼的探索抽动着，从一根手指直到加到第三根手指，灵巧的蛇一样在体内扭曲攒动，抠刮着内壁。展耀依旧淡不了下体被异物入侵的肿胀感，可看着白羽瞳挺立的有些狰狞的下身，长腿一勾，压在了白羽瞳的腰上用力把他朝自己身上一带。  
身上的男人有些讶异，然而展耀下巴一扬，挑衅一般的看着他，好似临场推脱的胆小鬼变成了他，瞬间了然。  
代替手指的是温度高的吓人的物体，慢慢的顶入身体，一点点熨平穴口的褶皱。不知道是费了多久功夫，中间又停歇了几次，展耀咬着嘴唇生怕自己疼的叫出声，直到白羽瞳坚持挺入逐渐没到底端，才松了一口气松懈了神经。  
“怎么样？”白羽瞳嗓音暗哑，他真的是磨的受不住了。光是进入的过程就足够他咬碎了牙用尽这一生的忍耐，虽然有几下被夹的有些疼，那样紧致温暖的穴内好像有更神奇的力量，诱惑着他向更深处迈进。  
展耀半途中为了让自己放松忘却后面的事情，甚至主动用手握住塌在下腹半软的可怜物事抚慰自己，此刻大张的双腿略微开始发酸，又不好意思说什么，只能抒着气支支吾吾的应着。“还。。受得住。”  
看着青年泛着潮红的身体，迷蒙的眼睛好似解脱一样的放松的看着自己，嘴角带笑的模样包容着自己，就像此刻他的身体正紧紧的咬合着自己下身不肯放松。  
得到默认的首肯，白羽瞳开始晃动着腰身，进出展耀的身体。先前还唯恐动作粗鲁伤了他，轻柔的抽动了几下，反倒是展耀撇了白羽瞳一眼，带着点不解和疑惑。“小白你是不是。。有点累了？”  
累？  
白羽瞳听见这话哑然失笑，想这体贴温柔放在展耀这里没理解了，反而变成了对自己能力的否定。“我怕今天累的是你。”  
话音刚落，展耀闷哼出声。年轻力壮的青年人动作陡然换了个模式，从慢到快，从浅到深的，一下一下的冲击着他的身体和神经。视野里的世界止不住的摇晃起来，展耀只能从自己急促的喘息声中断断续续的听到白羽瞳伏在耳边说的话。  
“才刚刚开始啊，耀儿。”  
「见了你紧相偎，慢厮连,，恨不得肉儿般和你团成片。」  
或许对白羽瞳和展耀来说，这不是单纯的交欢和性爱，变成了一场两个人之间的战争。  
猛烈的冲击着，攻陷着，那座名叫展耀的城。直到他城门全开，把自己从里面带出来，想要听他说喜欢，想要听他说爱，想要听他红唇中渗出的呻吟，想要听他含混不清的叫着自己的名字。  
关于展耀的一切，都要被自己留下深刻的痕迹才可以，要成为无可替代的唯一才可以，要他对自己的身体和动作印象至深无法推却才可以。  
白羽瞳想要攻占展耀的城池，展耀却还想要把他招降。  
不过是一个爱字惹的祸，这场情爱里分不出胜负的战役。  
“啊，白羽瞳。。！”  
终于被占去了那块敏感的领域，每一次撞击都好似身体被注射了麻痹手脚蜷缩，可偏偏神经敏锐的尖叫着像年夜里点燃的串鞭，从头炸到脚，整个身体带着酥麻又忍不住想要索取更多。展耀下意识的收紧了后穴，引来了白羽瞳压抑的闷哼，更加用力的撞击，把快感反馈回去。  
如今已经丧失了再去耍什么心机的想法和力气，只能顺应着一下下的冲撞微张着双唇，高高昂起的脖颈上满是被留下的吻痕，丝丝缕缕的呻吟飘逸在昏黄的房间里。  
看着展耀前面的欲望不知是第几次难耐的站立起来，白羽瞳恶意的笑了出来，减慢了抽插的速度，伸手安慰着高高昂起的旗帜，听到前面传来舒服的哼声却突然收紧了手掌，把欲望用力的包裹住猛地撸了上去。  
“啊啊，小白！小白！！”  
展耀控制不了的叫出来，后穴也随之紧紧的收缩，咬着白羽瞳的分身不让他退出。难耐的粗喘几下，白羽瞳加大了力气重新开始加速，被摩擦后混杂着之前泄出的精液变粘腻的软膏润滑着穴道，随撞击发出淫靡的水声，还有展耀渐渐高挑上去的嗓音。  
“够了。。够了。。”  
连番的发泄让他的身体濒临疲累和崩溃的边缘，快感仍然在钝痛中迸发积累，堆积在全身各处沉淀着，随意的轻轻一碰都会弹起。嗓子哑了，腿也无力的摊开，展耀觉得自己整个人都要被揉碎了，可那些要人命的刺激还是源源不断的向他输出，快要把他逼到失控。  
有些疲软的性器兀自在撞击中抖动了两下，没顶的快感倾盆而下将展耀再次浇了个透，双手攥着白羽瞳的双臂，高潮中蜷缩的脚趾甚至看得到发白的骨节，可前面那东西用尽力气激动的颤抖着，也只能挤出几滴已经变成透明的体液。  
腿上的肌肉无意识的颤动着，连身体都不受控制的感觉让展耀无力的摇了摇头，忽然有了种恐怖的觉悟。兴许，白羽瞳想就这样一直到虚脱，两人死在床上。  
“不要了。。羽瞳。。”  
白羽瞳对着展耀略带哭腔的求饶充耳不闻，他还不够，不想就这样放过展耀。俯下身轻轻的用牙齿咬合，撕扯着青年胸前红艳的乳尖，痛觉联合着奇异的酥麻让展耀连反抗都说不出声。  
“耀儿。”  
展耀的精神渐渐在熟悉了频率之后脱离身体的管辖，浑浑噩噩的开始想到了以前的事。他想起年少时意气风发的白羽瞳穿着一身厚重的大衣迈着步子走过来，将所有人都退至身后，蹲在面前伸手将他眼皮上的血渍擦干净。  
“耀儿。”  
他想起漫天烟尘中白羽瞳从车上跳下来将蹲在昔日风光的展家废墟前的他拉起来，把他的脑袋按在肩膀上不许他在抬头看。  
白羽瞳在哪，哪就是展耀的家。、  
“耀儿。。”  
白羽瞳因为没有了回应而加重的冲击，伴随着窜遍全身的火花引燃了前面里的火线，再一次忍不住释放出来的紧缩连带着索取的人也控制不住的低吼着随之妥协了。  
“展耀。。”  
求你了。  
白羽瞳的脑袋低垂在展耀脸侧，看着青年有些昏然的模样，嘶哑着嗓子略带着颤音这样说着。  
我求求你，求求你。  
就算是死，也一定要找人告诉我。否则我就算是死了，都不知去哪儿找你。  
「但是相思莫相负,牡丹亭上三生路。」


End file.
